The Adventure She Was Looking For
by nemisis118
Summary: Belle had just gone out looking for a flower, what she got was the adventure in love the like of she had only read about. warning: W!P


**This is AU, so yeah, basically they will be really out of character and I plan to make this w!p, or were-peen so, don't like, don't read.**

**WARNING: W!P**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

She knew that it probably wasn't the safest thing to be exploring outside the castle walls late at night, but she really didn't see that much wrong with it either.

The thing was that she had been reading about this flower for so long, she couldn't just not go out and look for it. Really, she had never gone out of the castle unattended, but how hard could it be to fend for herself for just a few hours.

Her father was just so overprotective, never letting her stray to far from his sights, and otherwise never letting her leave castle grounds with out at least three guards. He was just being cautious with his only child, but it was stifling sometimes, only being able to read about other's adventures and never having your own. So tonight, she decides that she would go find this flower, rumored to be found a few miles away from the castle in a grove deep in the forest, and that only blooms in the light of the full moon.

It was slow goings, not because she had a huge dress (she had chosen to forgo her usual long dresses in favor of some leggings and a tunic that she had used for riding practice when she was younger), but because she had no idea where she was going, only having gotten the general idea of where she was supposed to find this flower.

She was slow and loud, snapping twigs and rustling leaves as she clumsily made her way deeper into the forest and away from her castle. It wasn't long after she had lost slight of the lights from her home that she felt the distinct awareness that someone was watching her.

She couldn't see anything out of the glow of her small lamp and the forest was silent other than her own bumbling. She ignores the feeling and continues forward, not all that sure that she's on the right path, but plowing on anyways.

Soon, though, the feeling can't be ignored and she hears a slight rustling that she is positive is not her own doing. She whips around, peering into the darkness, trying to see the pursuer, but seeing nothing.

She turns forward again, set on just continuing her trek and paying no heed to what or whoever has taken an interest in her, as long as they leave her be. Yet when she pivots and takes a step, she finds herself face to face with probably the most beautiful woman she has ever seen.

Long dark hair cascades in loose waves down her shoulders, some caught back in the bright red cloak she wears. She is wearing the tightest leather breeches she has ever seen, leaving nearly nothing to the imagination and a flowing red shirt with a black corset over it. Her clothes accentuate her magnificent body and she is at a loss for words, but when she lifts her eyes to lock with bright green, she feels all the breath leave her. Those eyes, so bright and entrancing, bore into her own baby blues and hold a certain predatory gleam, with just a hint of mischief. She looks into those eyes and thinks that maybe this woman could have been the adventure she has been looking for.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It had been hours since she had left Granny's house. It was a full moon and while she usually loved to be out in pelt and running through the wood, she felt like staying human tonight. She always got a little…frisky during wolfstime. So she took her cloak and used to cover her outfit from her Granny. While Granny gave her plenty of freedom, she still didn't like it when it was clear that she was out to get someone into bed.

And that was what she was planning tonight. She was going to head into the kingdom, find the pub, and bed a woman that was too drunk to notice or care that she was a woman with a penis or that she wouldn't take off her cloak.

But while she was making her way through the forest in the direction of the kingdom, she heard footsteps going _into_ the forest. There was usually no one brave enough to venture into the woods, for fear of all the things that would lurk in it, especially on the full moon when a hulking wolf was supposed to be out and about.

So obviously the steps caught her attention and warranted a little investigation.

She kept to the shadows and doubled back, to find a young woman noisily bumbling through her woods. She had a determined look on her face and while she was staring, she saw the woman tense up, seeming to have good enough instincts to notice being watched. She smelled … wonderful. A mix of something old and musty…books, and… the sweet smell of flowers…like roses. But, when she thought, she realized that the only place in the kingdom where you could find both fresh roses and the oldest tomes in the kingdom was the palace. Her eyes widened slightly with the realization that this was most likely, someone in or very close to the royal family. So she made her decision.

She followed the woman for a while, trying to figure out what she was out here for, but soon she was no longer content with watching her from afar. She did go out for a reason and maybe this woman, even if she had a high standing, would be willing to indulge her (not all that likely since she seemed, and smelled, completely sober, but one could hope).

She rustles some bushes behind the woman, and then rushes around silently so that she is right behind the woman. After a moment of the woman checking behind her, she tars around-

And runs smack dab into her.

The woman takes a step back and takes in the sight of her, obviously appreciative and she does the same.

She takes in the outfit that, while not the usual dress for a person from the palace, was still well made and fit her petit frame well. _Very well,_ she thought.

The woman's hair was pulled back and the hair was bunched between her shoulder blades and curly. She had a cute, innocent face and it made her want the woman, to see what that face would look like without the awed look it had as it roamed her body.

Then their eyes met, her own pale green clashing with bright blue, and she felt a spark of something she had never felt before. She hid it well, though and she smirked at the shorter woman.

"Hello, beautiful."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**drop a review and tell me what you think, pwease**


End file.
